cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilly O'Donnell
Lilly O'Donnell is a White Wolf and is a pilot in the Cornerian Air Force, and she is the daughter of Wolf O'Donnell. She is very close to her father, Wolf, and she does whatever she can to help and support him, as well as his teams, both Star Wolf and Star Fox. History Lilly was born and raised by her father, Wolf O'Donnell and her mother, Lucy Vivian on Corneria. Lilly grew to work very hard in school, gaining exceptionally good grades, largely due to the pressures of Wolf. When she grew up, she eventually joined the Cornerian military and trained to be a pilot. Coming into the Cornerian military, she trained to be a pilot, and eventually learned to be a soldier and technician as well. From then on, she started flying and fighting in various missions, often helping her mentor, Caitlin Leslie. She also embarks on missions to help Wolf and assist the Star Fox team, and becomes a close friend of the team as well. She continues helping the Cornerians and the Star Fox team in fighting bands of pirates and hostile armies. Traits Appearance Lilly is a very beautiful wolf with white fur covering her whole body, and she has silky white hair with swept bangs covering her forehead, and she has violet eyes. She has typical wolf features, such as triangular ears and the typical medium length muzzle of a wolf. She is of medium height and she has a very slender and comely figure. Lilly speaks in a soft voice with a feminine pitch and an Irish accent. She mostly has a happy tone of voice and polite manner of speech, and usually has an cheerful expression. Though she wears a number of different clothes, Lilly has a primary outfit throughout the series. * Her first primary outfit consists of a brown flight suit, a black overcoat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black knee high boots and black gloves. Personality Lilly is very cheerful, optimistic and playful, and she is incredibly kind and friendly. She always treats others with much politeness and gentle kindness, and she is shown to be very caring helpful and warm to others. She is also incredibly imaginative and humorous and can be somewhat mischievous, and she tends to be somewhat odd as well. Even so, she is also very clumsy and tends to be clueless and naive on many situations, sometimes losing sight in the middle of a conversation. Skills and Abilities Lilly is shown to be a very skilled and expert pilot, able to fly and maneuver all sorts of craft, and she is also a highly skilled mechanic and technician. She is also very skilled with using a gun. Relationships Wolf O'Donnell Lilly has a very loving and caring relationship with her father, Wolf. Though Wolf is tough and strict with her, he always wants her to be happy. The two are very close, and Wolf is extremely protective of his daughter, while Lilly is always loving, friendly and caring to Wolf in return. The two of them often did many things together and sometimes played together. Caitlin Leslie Caitlin serves as Lilly's mentor in the Cornerian military, and the two of them share a very close bond. As such, Caitlin is very supportive and caring towards Lilly and the two often play together and help each other in any way that they can. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Alien Category:Comedic Characters Category:Survivors Category:Enforcers Category:Fighter Category:Forgivers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Right Hand Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Vigilantes Category:In Love Characters Category:Incompetent Category:Insecure Category:Selfless Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Loyal Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Optimists Category:Passionate Learners Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Femme Fatale Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Guardians Category:Healers Category:Altruistic Category:Adventurers Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Damsels Category:Bully Slayers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Advocates Category:Recurring Category:Determinators Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Shy Heroes